


u know who u are

by Anonymous



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Lorax (2012)
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: trans!once-ler x trans!john f kennedy for satan anon
Relationships: John F. Kennedy/The Once-Ler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	u know who u are

From the moment the Onceler saw him, he could have sworn it was fate. In all his time making Thneeds his heart had grown cold and distant. But the charity dinner had changed that. Originally, Onceler had only intended to use his enormous bags of money to gain political sway, but when he touched John F. Kennedy’s warm hands his entire life changed. It was impossible to say how long his heart had been longing for another person. But the Onceler melts when he hears John’s voice, for a moment he almost forgets his name, his tongue tied with such a handsome man in front of him. 

When John speaks to him, it feels as if he were in heaven. Sure, John isn’t  _ crazy _ about the mass deforestation brought on by Thneeds, but he knows they can work it out. And maybe John does too. Because by the end of the night, John is giving him the number to his home with soft promises that he’ll pick up whenever Onceler calls. Maybe John F. Kennedy sees it too, the proverbial red string tied around their fingers and linking them for all of eternity.

They live, they laugh, they bond. Whenever John isn’t too busy, he and the Onceler eat out together. They dine lavishly and become closer with each passing day; John recalls his days at Harvard fondly and Onceler holds his hands and laughs. John doesn’t quite mind that Onceler’s origins aren’t as grand as his own. They bridge the gap between them; old money and new.

“Can I speak for a moment?” John asks one day while they sit in his sunroom, his forehead wrinkles in though and he has his hands folded in his lap to keep from fidgeting. 

“What’s going on?” Onceler asks, putting a hand overtop of John’s with a soft but reassuring smile.

“You see…” John F. Kennedy pauses to best articulate what must follow, “I feel you’ll find that I have not been particularly honest with you over this past few months, darling.”

“Honest?” Onceler asked, heart clenching. Was there someone else? Was John doing something unspeakable? He couldn’t bear the thought of  _ his _ John doing anything he couldn’t approve of. After all, he enjoys a little environmental destruction here and there if it turns a profit.

“You see, I am not a man in the way you think I am,” He begins, “it just so happens that I’m a trans man.” John looks away, eyes downcast as he waits for the rejection that is sure to come.

Onceler laughs and tears prick John’s eyes as he forces himself to look back to him. But instead of hate or ridicule, he only sees joy. “Jack, there’s nothing to be afraid of.” The Onceler shakes his head and unbuttons his vest and the first few buttons of his dress shirt. He reveals part of his pink Hatsune Miku binder and John F. Kennedy’s eyes soften and he lets the tears fall from his face, now relief instead of anguish. 

“I have that binder too,” John murmurs, “it seems we both have excellent taste, my love.”

Onceler cups John’s face gently, kissing him softly. It isn’t their first, but every kiss feels just as magical. This is their life, this is their future. At least, that’s what the Onceler hopes.


End file.
